epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/The Maniac Cop vs The Governor- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 1
okay. it's here. Dragon, you can stop suggesting it now. Today, we have a battle that was well suggested, literally only because of Dragonsblood23, but I digress. This battle is a showdown between two heads of the law- The Governor, from the Walking Dead, and the Maniac Cop, from the movie series of the same name, battle eachother so see who's the better fucked up cop. You may not know who Maniac Cop is- Just look him up. I don't blame you. Also, special thanks to my guest Wachowman for writing for the Governor, especially since I have no idea what the Walking Dead is about other then Walkers. So let's get this started! Cast Cast: The Governor- NicePeter Maniac Cop- EpicLLOYD Instrumental- Sirens Introduction The Battle EEEEEEEEEEPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORROR! MANIAC COP! VS! THE! GOVERNOOOOOOR! BEGIN! The Governor: You have the right to remain silent, this'll go more smoothly, A lot of Days Gone by since your last movie. If you had the Guts to stay dead, you wouldn't be as moody, You're Pretty Much Dead Already, Matt, you've been relieved of your duty- You're McCraezy for murder, and that's coming from me! You keep walking to your death, call you The Suicide King! Say The Word, if you can, for now you're left in Isolation, Out of all the Walkers on Earth, I can't believe you got a reincarnation. Maniac Cop: FREEZE! Criminal scum, you’d better start saying your Prey-ers! You’ve stepped up to the wrong Cop, so your pirate ass better beware- I’ll gut you by hand and snap your neck because I kill for fun, I don’t care! Listen to this swear- This isn’t even fair- I’ll lock you up in a lyrical electric chair! I’ve got my weapons locked and loaded, prepared for this Brutal verbal slaughter, Compared your crimes to the things I’ve done, I make you look like a jay-Walker If you wanted a shot at winning, you should’ve brought all your thug friends and assistances- I’ll took a stand and killed the Mayor, gunning up a Governor can’t be that different. The Governor: Haven't I made it Clear? You don't control me, I was made to kill the dead, I need some new entertainment, this channels old, It seems I'm gonna need your head I won't be stopped, you can't reach my level, and we know I'm standing tall, I had reason to do what I did, all you wanted to do was "kill them all!" Your life is Too Far Gone, your whole body is literally Dead Weight, Your last moments were getting married in a morgue, is that what you call a fate? The Wrong Arm of the Law Is Back, and I'm here to do my duty and end its life! I'm used to killing the families of enemies, so before you, let’s start with your wife! Maniac Cop: You must think you’re a tough guy, with an iron cold heart But I’m the Robo-Cop of Horror, you might as well be Paul Blart You’d be blessed if the zombies got you, ‘cause you’ve resisted arrest Bet you’d wished teamed with Rick when Michonne’s sword was in your chest! You dumb motherfucker, do you have any idea who you’re messing with? I toppled an entire police force, you just got a group of rednecks pissed- When stepping up to the true Maniac, every opponent looks pitiful You’re Too Far Gone, ''Gov! We all say the death penalty for this criminal! ''(Maniac Cop raises his gun at the screen) WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEEE! EPIC RAT- (Gunshots litter the logo) BATTLES… of… horror… blech… Outro Who Won? The Maniac Cop The Governor Category:Blog posts